


Niima Trade

by Vanemis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex exchange, Short One Shot, Tentacle Sex, it's barely there at all, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Rey's speeder breaks down and she can't afford new parts. That's alright, she can pay with something else.
Relationships: Rey/Stranger
Kudos: 19





	Niima Trade

Life in the wastelands was difficult. Food and water were sparse, credits even sparser. Rey only had enough to keep herself fed and her taxing job salvaging scrap meant she had very little time to look for a different occupation. When her speeder’s repulsor lift shortened out before the day had even begun, Rey knew her terrible morning was only beginning. Finding parts for a machine she had created and assembled herself meant that she knew exactly how to replace the broken bits but it was paying for them that was the complicated part.

In such a tiny place as Niima Outpost, stealing would not get her very far. As she marched up to one of two decent repair shops, Rey knew she would have to bargain hard for the lifts. The cooler air inside brought some relief from the hot sun which never stopped scorching the sand planet. 

She browsed the aisles and found exactly what she needed. There was no doubt that the outpost had the right tech. It was the extortionate price that she feared. Bringing up the heavy parts to the waist-high counter, Rey set them down on the surface and gave the owner her best smile.

“Hundred credits.”

Rey continued to smile. “I don’t have that. Eighty.”

“Hundred,” the owner repeated, flailing tentacle arms in the air. 

Reaching for her bag, she showed him her rations. “I’ll make a trade.” She leaned forward on the counter and pushed them towards the owner.

He looked at the tiny packets, then up to Rey, back to the packets, and once more to the desperate girl. “No.”

She sighed and started taking the rations back, but a slippery tentacle landed on her hand. It continued its path up her arm, much to Rey’s confusion, and reached for the edge of her shirt where the beige fabric criss-crossed over her breasts. Yelping in surprise, Rey jumped back and swatted the tentacle away.

“I make deal, girl. Repulsors for-” The tip of his tentacle arm poked towards her breasts. “Let me see.”

Rey had no credits, nothing to bargain with except her body. Her face flushed red and she glanced around the shop, finding it thankfully empty. It was still early in the morning. She needed those parts. With a stiff nod, she stepped back in front of the counter and closed her eyes.

The tip returned to the edge of her shirt, trailing down the open V-line to where the fabric crossed and was held in place by her tool-belt. It wasn’t cold or slimy, but the texture was strange. Rey felt the very tip was ribbed, probably for grip. They seemed to be the equivalent of hands. The tip slipped past the fabric, brushing over the mound of her breast and curling beneath, weighing it supplely. Her shirt was pushed open by the thick tentacle moving deeper inside, allowing her breast to fall free of its confines.

The ribs of the tip brushed against her soft nipple, poking inwards as the skin hardened and peaked. Rey stifled a gasp as the tentacle wrapped around it and pulled her nipple forward, causing her to lean against the counter to soften the sharp pain. The tentacle retreated and curled, flicking the nub over and over again as she tried not to cry out. The pain receded and the thicker length of the tentacle returned to massage her small breasts. 

Rey was far from flat-chested but her back was certainly not breaking under the weight. In such arid conditions, bras were unheard of and her tits remained held in place by her shirt. At least, until now. 

Another tentacle slithered across the counter to play with her other tit, similarly teasing its reveal until Rey stood with her hands braced on the edge and both tits perky and out in the open. They were red and raw from the constant attention. Her nipples peaked as they were flicked and rubbed endlessly.

Despite the embarrassment of letting a complete stranger grope her tits, Rey felt a warm pulsing sensation between her thighs. When she adjusted her stance and leaned even further forward, pressing her tits against the counter, she felt her panties were damp and it stuck to her uncomfortably. She looked down at the two tentacles greedily pulling at her tits, she could not stop the curious thought of what they’d feel like between her cunt lips. She dismissed the thought and tried to look elsewhere, and her eyes settled on more repair parts dotted behind the counter. All too expensive, all out of her reach.

Suddenly, she straightened her back and pulled away from the owner’s touch but she didn’t try to fix her clothes. The criss-cross fabric was tight and her tits were on full display. Crossing her wrists on the counter, she knew her arms were pushing them upwards. Even she had to admit the sight of her red, puffy nipples pointed up was alluring. The owner seemed to think so too.

“I’ll make you a new deal,” Rey said. “You can have something even better but in exchange, I can choose as many parts as I want without charge.”

Crossing his tentacle with a huff, the owner seemed unconvinced. Rey rolled her eyes and walked around the simple counter, stopping right beside him. With one hand, she stroked her left hip and carried her path to her cunt, tracing over the top lightly.

The owner changed his mind quickly. He pushed his chair back and let Rey take a space in front of him. She braced her hands on the edge of the counter and looked up to the parts she wanted. Her mind began to be distracted by the possibilities but she was quickly dragged back to reality when a tentacle pulled down the front of her off-white leggings. The cold air was pleasant and she gasped as her panties were pushed down to her knees as well, letting her feel just how wet her cunt had become.

The tip of the tentacle slid right between her soft lips, right over her sensitive clit and parted the wet folds. Like with her tits, it explored slowly, dragging back and forth over the space between her clit and her soaking wet hole. Rey found herself grinding down on the smooth sections of the tentacle and she happily spread her legs, inviting it deeper. 

The tip was so small that she hardly felt anything at first, but she watched as the tentacle kept moving deeper inside her, curling up inside her cunt and filling her up in a way she’d never imagined before. All of a sudden, the whole thing was pulled out and Rey cried out as the sensation and relief was unending. So much had coiled up inside her. 

When she looked at the tentacle, it was covered in her slick and it hardly waited before plunging back inside and thrusting deeply in her. It didn’t completely pull out again but she felt the constant drag in and out and found herself moaning for more. 

The second tentacle went back to her breasts, slapping them and curling around them like a perverted bra. Her nipples had softened once more and it seemed the owner loved the squishy sensation of pushing against the rosy pink ring and flicking at her exposed nipples. Rey found she liked it too.

Her cunt was greedily enjoying the thick length and it made the most obscene sounds as the tentacle pounded wetly into her. Her thighs were coated in a thin sheen of slick and sweat, and Rey needed more. She nudged at the tentacles and turned around, moving the fabrics aside to present her delicate and tiny ass. 

Both tentacle tips nudged at her cunt hole, pulling it open as she moaned and dripped desperately onto the floor. One returned to fucking her perfect little cunt and Rey flattened herself on the counter, letting every thrust grind her tits into the smooth surface. Her nipples rubbed the surface and Rey groaned as they were mercilessly teased.

In front of her, the door to the shop opened and a customer walked inside. Rey felt her soul leave her body. She was on full display, her tits shamelessly perky and puffed, her cunt being pounded wetly so hard each movement jolted her whole body. 

“Huh, dust fans?” The customer asked nervously.

“In the back, by the radiator units,” the owner replied as if nothing was happening. The customer hurried that way, just as Rey felt the second tip poke against her ass.

Its ribs teased her clenched hole and she feared she’d be fucked there too, but it busied itself with rubbing her rim and catching with every upward stroke. The feeling was maddening. She was so close but something was missing.

“My clit... please...” She begged, and she was rewarded. The second tip slid around her hip and stroked the small peak. It pulled back the hood and rubbed its ribbed end against the side of her hardened clit.

The tentacle pounding her cunt filled her to the brim and suddenly pulled out, endless length that spread her so wide, as her clit was rapidly stroked wetly. It was almost jerking off her tiny clit and Rey couldn’t help but cum as her insides were stroked just as heavily and fondly. 

Rey cried out, burying her face in her arms. Her clit twitched and her cunt clenched down rhythmically, and she grinded down on it without much thought. The world blanked out for a moment. It was just her and her exposed, abused pussy throbbing with each wave until she breathed out and returned to herself.

She looked up to find the customer setting some credits down for the junk they were buying. She stood up a little and a hand curled up to pinch the nearest tit. Rey groaned from the over-sensitivity and yet found herself arching forwards into it. The customer left and Rey panted against the counter, and wiggled her hips.

“Not bad,” the owner commented. 

Rey gathered her clothes and cringed at the wetness between her legs. She started pulling parts from the shelves down to the counter and when she was happy with her haul, she smiled timidly at the owner.

“See you soon,” she said, before leaving to fix her speeder. 


End file.
